


kisses from carbuncle

by tsunderestorm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: Noctis doesn't like to share his plushies, even with baby.





	kisses from carbuncle

**Author's Note:**

> Only a sweet little drabble, just over 200 words. Mostly just a sweet little scene I wanted to write to go with Alma's lovely little sketch. :')

“I’d bet that baby will love Carbuncle as much as his father does,” Ignis says as runs his hand over Noctis’ belly, swollen round and firm with their child, seven months into the pregnancy that Ignis has dived headfirst into with excitement and devotion.

“Baby better get its own Carbuncle,” Noctis snaps petulantly as he watches Ignis, relaxing when his lover smooths a hand up his back to caress his shoulder, pulling him close and comforting him. “That one’s mine.”

Ignis plops the plushie down on Noctis and smiles at him, fond and reverent as he walks the creature up the soft swell of his belly. Noctis fights back a smile as he does it, biting back a giggle as Ignis’ fingers make the creature’s legs kick as it climbs up Noct’s chest, nuzzling at the place where his t-shirt is bunched.

“Now, now, Noct,” he laughs. “You speak as if I haven’t already begun making another. One just for baby.”

“Seriously?” Noctis sighs as he rubs his belly below where Ignis has Carbuncle perched. “You’re too good, Ig.”

Ignis leans forward and captures Noctis’ lips with his own. “Anything for you, dear heart, and anything for baby.”

  
artwork by the lovely and talented Alma ♥ 

**Author's Note:**

> I am [tsunderestorm](twitter.com/tsunderestorm) on twitter if you'd like to chat!


End file.
